A recipient of an account activation request may determine that a deactivated account corresponding to the account activation request exists and that the account activation request may be satisfied by reactivating the deactivated account. For example, a previous subscriber to a service or product may contact the service or product provider when seeking to subscribe again to the service or product. When contacted, a representative of the service or product provider may collect caller identification information and information from the previous subscriber regarding the purpose of the contact. The representative may use the information provided by the previous subscriber to identify account information associated with the previous subscriber. Upon identification of the account information, the representative may respond appropriately to the reactivation request of the previous subscriber based upon the account information.